Sentiments Inavoués
by Cerialyne
Summary: Les Magic Knight rendent régulièrement visite aux habitants de Cephiro. Pourtant, Fuu semble vouloir les éviter, ou plutôt semble vouloir en éviter un en particulier. Pourquoi donc ? §§§ Fuu & Ferio One shot §§§


Auteur : Cerialyne

Référence : Magic Knight RayEarth, de Clamp

Couple : Fuu & Ferio (ce sont mes persos préférés dans ce manga)

Bonjour tout le monde ! Ceci est ma première fic sur un anime, donc soyez indulgents en la lisant. J'ai pas de talent pour l'écriture, mais je voulais juste écrire quelque chose moi-même. J'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review .

* * *

**SENTIMENTS INAVOUÉS**

Se promenant seule dans le parc Ueno de Tokyo, une jeune fille semblait contempler les cerisiers en floraison. Pourtant, malgré la splendeur du spectacle, son esprit était ailleurs. Il vagabondait au-delà des arbres en fleurs, au-delà du ciel bleu et dégagé. Son esprit traversait l'espace-temps pour se concentrer sur un univers magique, un monde appelé Cephiro. Ce monde régi par la force de l'esprit de ses habitants et des gens qui l'aiment. Le combat que les Magic Knight ont mené était fini depuis longtemps. Tout le monde était heureux, tout le monde aspirait au bonheur. Pourtant…

Trois amies se donnaient rendez-vous chaque dimanche sur la tour de Tokyo pour se rendre ensemble sur Cephiro. Et pourtant, l'une d'entre elles n'y était pas retournée depuis deux semaines. Ses amies avaient remarqué qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien et s'inquiétaient pour elle. De son coté, elle se contentait de sourire en les rassurant, leur sommait de partir sans elle en leur faisant promettre de s'amuser sur Cephiro et de transmettre ses amitiés aux gens qu'elle connaissait. Non sans regret, ses amies partirent, la laissant à Tokyo.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle prit le chemin du retour.

- Fuu ! M'as-tu apporté des gâteaux de la tour de Tokyo ?

- Kuu Onee-chan ! … Je suis désolée, j'ai oublié d'en acheter. J'y retourne de ce pas.

- Ce n'est pas la peine. Ma petite Fuu, si tu as besoin de te confier à quelqu'un, sache que je suis là.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu cela soudainement ?

- Tu as la tête dans les nuages. Père et Mère ont remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, alors que tu fais toujours tout pour le cacher. C'est comme la dernière fois, après ton retour de la tour de Tokyo lorsque tu y es allée avec ton école. Est-ce grave ?

- …

- Si tu as des problèmes, parles-en à quelqu'un. Tu verras, comme ça, tu y verras plus clair.

- Merci Kuu Onee-chan. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, ça va aller. Je n'inquièterais plus Père et Mère

- Allez, fais-moi un grand sourire. Voilà qui est mieux . Bien, je dois retrouver des amis. A ce soir ! Et courage ! Quel que soit le problème, il y a toujours une solution »

_Le problème, c'est moi. Je n'arrive pas à me comprendre. Je me sens déboussolée… Je ne sais plus quoi penser…_

_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_

- Moshi moshi ? Hooji à l'appareil

- Fuu ? C'est Umi

- Umi chan ! Vous êtes déjà rentrées ?

- Oui. Fuu, pourquoi ne viens-tu pas avec nous sur Cephiro ?

- Je…Je ne me sens pas très bien…

- S'il te plaît, ça ne prend pas avec moi. Hikaru est naïve, mais je ne suis pas aussi dupe. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas aller sur Cephiro ? Tout le monde t'attend là-bas, surtout Ferio

En entendant ce prénom, le cœur de Fuu battit plus vite.

- Fuu, que se passe-t-il ? Tu t'es disputée avec Ferio ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais…

- Alors qu'y a-t-il ? Tu me mets dans l'embarras : il faut toujours que je donne la même excuse. Il faudrait changer de refrain la prochaine fois. Pense à ce pauvre Ferio qui est constamment déçu de ne pas te voir

- … Je viendrais la semaine prochaine

- Promis ?

- Promis Umi-chan.

- Je viendrais te chercher à 10h précise ! Bonne semaine !

Umi raccrocha. En disant que Fuu la mettait dans l'embarras, Umi avait touché un point sensible. Elle avait profité du fait que son amie n'aimait pas rendre les situations compliquées par sa faute.

_Que lui arrive-t-il ? Il n'y a plus de problèmes sur Cephiro, ses résultats scolaires sont toujours aussi excellents, serait-ce Ferio la cause de ses tourments ? Non, Ferio l'aime, il n'y a pas à en douter. Alors quoi d'autre ? Aaaaaahhhh ! On arrangera ça la semaine prochaine !_

Fuu raccrocha. Une promesse est une promesse. Elle avait donc une semaine pour mettre les choses au clair, avant de retourner sur Cephiro. Pourquoi l'idée de s'y rendre la terrifiait-elle ? Pourquoi l'idée de voir Ferio faisait monter en elle un sentiment de peur ?

_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_

Dimanche.

- Umi-chan ! Fuu-chan !

- Hikaru ! Tu es déjà là ? Tu es en avance !

- Hihihi, Hikari n'a pas eu le temps de me retenir. Fuu-chan, tu vas mieux ?

- Oui. Merci Hikaru-chan. Je suis désolée pour le tracas que je vous ai causé

- Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas ta faute

Un sentiment de culpabilité envahit Fuu, ce qui la mit mal à l'aise. Umi le remarqua.

- Au lieu de bavarder, si nous y allions avant que Fuu ne change d'avis.

- Oui allons-y sans tarder ! Ils doivent déjà nous attendre

- Surtout Ferio, n'est-ce pas Fuu ?

Fuu se contenta de rougir et se concentra avec ses amies pour ouvrir la voie qui les mènerait sur Cephiro.

L'espace et le temps différaient sur Cephiro par rapport à la Terre. Plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs semaines pouvaient passer sur Cephiro en l'espace d'une minute sur Terre. Trois ans avaient passé depuis la première fois que les Magic Knight avait foulé le sol de Cephiro. Trois ans. Les jeunes filles avaient 16 ans aujourd'hui. Elles arrivèrent dans le palais royal, dans la grande salle où leurs amis les attendaient. Clef vint les saluer, suivi de Presea, Ascot, Cardina et Lantys.

Clef : Fuu, ta santé s'est-elle améliorée ?

Fuu : Oui, merci de vous en être inquiété, sorcier Clef. Je suis désolée de vous avoir causé du souci.

Clef :Nous ne savons comment vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour ce monde et pour nous. Si nous pouvons vous aider de quelconque façon, nous en serions ravis.

Cardina : Mamzelle Fuu ! Venez avec moi ! Cela fait siiii longtemps que vous n'êtes pas venue nous voir que tout le monde s'impatiente. Les enfants vous attendent pour que vous leur chantiez une chanson.

Le prince Ferio arriva. En voyant Fuu sur Cephiro, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Il s'était déjà fait à l'idée qu'il ne la verrait pas cette fois-ci encore comme les deux fois précédentes quand ses amies étaient venues, hélas sans elle. Il se souvint alors de la déception qu'il avait ressentie pendant ces moments-là. Mais aujourd'hui, Fuu était là, _sa_ Fuu. Il la fixait du regard et ne la quitta pas des yeux, de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse. Elle discutait avec Cardina et Presea, elle souriait, elle était bien présente. Son vœu était exaucé, il avait tant voulu la voir. Il lui semblait que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Pourtant, quand son regard croisa celui de Fuu, celle-ci eut un moment de surprise et elle se détourna rapidement avant de s'excuser auprès de tout le monde et partir avec Cardina voir les enfants.

Umi : Ferio ! Pourquoi ne cours-tu pas la rattraper ?

Ferio ? Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Nous la retrouverons tout à l'heure, comme elle nous l'a dit.

Umi : Comment ? Tu vas l'attendre sagement là ? Dire que j'avais imaginé des retrouvailles un peu plus émouvantes !

Hikaru : Emouvantes ? On fête un événement ?

Umi : …Hikaru… Pas évident de grandir dans un environnement masculin. Où est donc passée ton âme de jeune fille romantique ?

Hikaru ?

Umi : Laisse tomber, c'est pas grave.

Ferio : Vous êtes sûres que Fuu va bien ? Elle était toute rouge. Elle a peut-être de la fièvre ? Ou alors supporte-t-elle mal les rayons du soleil qui traversent le dôme ?

Umi : Hahahahaha, cette Fuu ! Non, ne t'inquiètes pas Ferio, ce n'est ni la fièvre ni les rayons du soleil qui la rendent rouge. Disons plutôt que c'est une certaine personne qui lui fait beaucoup d'effets. Tu vois de qui je veux parler ? Hahahahaha

Ceux qui l'avaient entendu rirent avec elle. Ils avaient compris l'allusion faite, mis à part Hikaru qui souriait sans comprendre. Quant à Ferio, il ne dit rien. Le petit coté taquin d'Umi n'était plus un secret pour personne. Elle adorait faire pleins de sous-entendus et embarrasser les gens, de manière modérée. Elle ne ferait rien ou ne dirait rien qui nuirait vraiment à la personne.

_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_

La journée passa rapidement. Entre les enfants qui ne cessèrent de réclamer leurs amies et la fête préparée en leur honneur, Fuu n'avait pas eu l'occasion de discuter avec Ferio. Elle en fut d'un coté soulagée. Elle ne tenait pas vraiment à lui parler aujourd'hui. Toutes les fois où ils s'étaient croisés, elle avait fait mine d'être affairée ailleurs, ou encore faisait semblant de ne pas le voir. Cela perturba Ferio qui avait remarqué son manège. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de la jeune fille de faire semblant pour quoi que ce fut. Elle est d'une nature franche et sincère, alors pourquoi jouait-elle à ce jeu, fuyant ses regards et sa présence ? L'avait-il blessé involontairement ? Il fallait qu'il sache. Sa Fuu était si proche mais si loin de lui… Combien de temps pourrait-il le supporter ?

Bien que gardant le sourire et riant avec les autres, Fuu se sentait triste. Ferio la cherchait, voulait lui parler, mais elle l'évitait comme la peste.

_Que m'arrive-t-il ? C'est insensé. Je suis heureuse de revoir le prince, mais ce sentiment de crainte qui persiste au fond de moi m'empêche de m'approcher de lui. Il ne m'a pourtant rien fait. Je ne comprends pas. Ferio ne me pardonnera jamais ce comportement… Ferio…_

Ferio : Tu m'as appelé, Fuu ?

Fuu, qui avait besoin d'être seule, avait pris congé des autres et s'était rendue dans un endroit que seuls elle et Ferio connaissaient. Caché derrière les bois, cette falaise offrait un magnifique panorama des paysages de Cephiro. Le vent y était agréable, et c'était à cet endroit précis que Ferio lui avait clairement révélé ses sentiments. Elle, n'avait su que dire et s'était contentée de regarder le paysage. Cela remontait à un mois sur Terre, et six sur Cephiro.

Fuu : F…Prince Ferio. Vous n'êtes pas avec les autres ? Comment saviez-vous que j'étais ici ?

Ferio : Je t'ai suivi, tout simplement. Pourquoi ce vouvoiement ? Appelle moi Ferio comme d'habitude.

Fuu : Oh ? Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte. Cela fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venue.

Ferio : Je ne le sais que trop bien, Fuu.

Un silence tomba. Pendant ce bref échange, Fuu n'avait pas croisé un seul instant le regard du Prince. Elle se détourna vers les plaines vertes et bleues de Cephiro. Elle était très mal à l'aise malgré le vent qui l'avait bercé il y a un instant. La présence de Ferio avait suffi pour provoquer en elle des émotions qu'elle ne comprenait pas et ne contrôlait pas. Et c'est avec stupeur qu'elle rejeta vivement la main de Ferio qui essayait de prendre la sienne. _Pourquoi ai-je réagi ainsi ? _Effrayée par son propre geste inconsidéré et incompréhensible, bouleversée, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, sous le regard désemparé de Ferio.

Ferio : Fuu…

Fuu, sanglotant : Prince Ferio…je… je suis désolée… je ne… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a…

Ferio : Fuu…calme-toi. Ne pleure plus...

Fuu : NON ! Ne t'approche pas !

Ayant essayé de reprendre Fuu dans ses bras pour la réconforter, Ferio venait de se faire rejeter pour la seconde fois. Déconcerté, désemparé, il la regarda d'un air perplexe et triste, avant de la quitter. Fuu, dans un éclair de lucidité, l'appela, mais il ne daigna pas se retourner et s'enfonça dans les bois.

Ses yeux embués de larmes fixèrent au loin la direction qu'avait pris Ferio. Ses jambes ne la supportant plus, elle tomba genoux à terre et se prit le visage dans les mains, sanglotant de plus belle, seule et déroutée. _Prince Ferio ! … Kami Sama, qu'ai-je fait ? Qu'ai-je fait ? _Lorsque ses larmes se tarirent d'elles-mêmes, elle rentra au palais, ne voulant pas inquiéter ses amis par son absence. Mais c'est une Umi alarmée qui vint à sa rencontre.

Umi : FUU ! Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi Ferio… Oh Kami Sama ! Tes yeux sont tout rouge ! Fuu, que s'est-il passé ? Tu t'es disputé avec Ferio ?

Fuu : …où est le Prince Ferio ?

Umi : Justement, je voulais te demander la raison pour laquelle il est rentré énervé et triste en même temps tout à l'heure et qu'il a décidé tout à coup de partir en voyage pendant quelques jours, prétextant qu'il ne s'était pas entraîné seul depuis longtemps. Personne n'a pu l'empêcher de prendre ses affaires et de s'en aller. Je suis certaine que tu es au courant de quelque chose. Fuu ? Qu'y a-t-il entre Ferio et toi ? Ne me prends pas pour une aveugle, j'ai bien remarqué que tu l'évites comme la peste depuis que nous sommes arrivés. Pourquoi te conduis-tu ainsi ? Tu n'es pas heureuse de voir Ferio ? Je pensais que tu l'aimais. Fuu ? Fuuuuu ?

Fuu baissa la tête et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Umi, inquiète, voulut la suivre, lui parler, mais Hikaru, qui passait par là et qui avait entendu la discussion, la retint, faisant un signe négatif de la tête.

Fuu avait besoin d'être seule. Elle avait blessé Ferio en rejetant son soutien alors qu'il n'a rien fait. Elle s'en voulait… A quoi ça sert d'être intelligente si on ne comprend même pas ses propres sentiments et ceux d'autrui.

_Quels sont mes sentiments pour lui ? Est-ce de l'amour ou simplement une profonde affection ? Si je l'aimais réellement, je ne le ferais pas souffrir. Mais je ne comprends même pas ce qui se passe en moi ! Je veux lui parler, entendre sa voix, le voir sourire… mais pourquoi ce sentiment ambigu de crainte surgit en moi à chaque fois que je le vois ? C'est depuis le jour qu'il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait… j'ai été tellement heureuse de l'entendre me dire ces mots… et je n'ai pas pu lui répondre… Je crois que je l'aime aussi. Non. Je l'aime, je ne peux pas le nier. Alors pourquoi ?_

A force de pleurer, Fuu s'endormit de fatigue. Ses amies, impuissantes face à sa détresse silencieuse, restèrent près d'elle un moment avant de rejoindre leurs chambres.

Lorsqu'elles revinrent sur Terre deux jours plus tard (repère temporel de Cephiro), Ferio n'était toujours pas rentré. Quant à Fuu, elle avait erré dans le palais avec un sourire dépourvu de sincérité, depuis le départ du Prince. Tout le monde s'en inquiéta, mais Cardina, qui avait compris le problème, les rassura. Celle-ci était même allée lui parler.

Cardina : Mamzelle Fuu ! Zêtes toute triste depuis que le Prince est parti. Zêtes toujours aussi bioutifoule, mais votre sourire ne dément pas votre tourment.

Fuu : …Je suis désolée Cardina san. Je ne veux inquiéter personne…

Cardina : Que l'on le veuille ou pas, il y aura toujours des personnes pour s'inquiéter pour votre personne. Je ne suis pas aussi indiscrète pour vous demander le tourment qui saisit votre cœur, mais quels que soient vos secrets ou vos doutes, en parler avec sincérité à la personne concernée les effacera plus facilement. Laissez parler votre cœur et ne vous mentez pas à vous-même.

_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_

Depuis qu'elle a eu cette conversation avec Cardina, Fuu ne cessait de ressasser ses mots. Sa sœur Kuu lui avait dit la même chose récemment, alors qu'elle devinait la détresse de sa petite sœur.

Quelques jours passèrent, Hikaru et Umi reçurent un appel de Fuu, les sommant de la rejoindre dès la sortie des cours sur la Tour de Tokyo.

Fuu : Hikaru, Umi, j'ai un service à vous demander. Je voudrais retourner sur Cephiro maintenant.

Hikaru : Pour quoi faire ?

Fuu : Je dois voir Ferio.

Umi : Tu t'en sens capable ?

Fuu : J'ai les idées claires maintenant. Tout ira bien.

Hikaru : Alors allons-y ! Je pense qu'ils vont être surpris de nous voir débarquer aujourd'hui

Et Hikaru avait raison. Personne ne s'attendait à leur visite. C'est Lantys et Ascot qu'elles rencontrèrent en premier, en train d'expérimenter un nouveau sort qu'Ascot a créé.

Ascot : Umi, Fuu, Hikaru, quelle surprise ! Nous ne vous attendions que pour dans cinq jours ! Nous n'avons rien prévu pour votre arrivée aujourd'hui

Lantys : Quel bon vent vous amène ? Je suppose que si vous êtes venus aujourd'hui sans nous prévenir, c'est qu'il y a une raison précise.

Hikaru : C'est bien cela. Fuu-chan voudrait… Mmim chszan ! (Umi chan)

Umi venait de l'empêcher de parler en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. La franchise naturelle d'Hikaru avait parfois l'occasion d'embarrasser les personnes, ce qui aurait pu être le cas à ce moment-là pour la discrète Fuu.

Fuu : Umi-chan, merci mais ça va. Messieurs Lantys et Ascot, savez-vous où je pourrais trouver le Prince Ferio ?

Lantys : Il n'est pas encore revenu. Clef dit qu'il faut le laisser et attendre son retour.

Fuu : Il faut absolument que je lui parle. N'auriez-vous pas une idée de l'endroit où il pourrait être ?

Lantys : Ascot, c'est le moment de vérifier si ton sort est à présent au point ou pas.

Umi : Un sort ? De quoi s'agit-il ?

Ascot : Eh bien… c'est un sort qui permettrait de sentir la présence d'une personne ou d'un animal dans un diamètre d'une dizaine de kilomètres. Mais je dois vous avouer que j'ai déjà échoué et que je ne suis absolument pas sûr que ce sort fonctionne.

Hikaru : Comment ça marche ? On pourrait retrouver Ferio comme ça non ?

Ascot : Hélas, il faut d'abord que j'utilise ma magie sur Ferio, et que je la relie à un objet lui appartenant.

Hikaru : Alors…on ne pourra pas le retrouver avec ta magie ?

Ascot : Je crains que non. … AH ! Mais … non… ça ne marchera pas…

Umi : Ascot ? Qu'est-ce qui ne marchera pas ?

Ascot : Eh bien… J'ai déjà expérimenté ce sort il y a quelques temps et Ferio l'a testé.

Umi : Tu as utilisé Ferio comme cobaye ? C'est pas un animal de laboratoire !

Ascot : mais… c'est sans crainte. La magie que j'ai utilisée sur lui n'est pas assez forte pour qu'il y ait d'éventuels effets secondaires. Pourtant, c'est peut-être à cause de cela que ça n'avait pas marché sur lui. Mais s'il s'avère que la magie ne s'est pas encore estompée et que cette fois ci, le sort fonctionne réellement…peut-être que…

Fuu : Essayons. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Ascot : D'accord, mais la probabilité de le retrouver avec est tout de même très faible. Il faudrait un objet lui appartenant. Et pour avoir plus de chance que le sort fonctionne, un objet auquel il tient beaucoup.

Hikaru : Son épée ?

Lantys : Il est parti avec.

Hikaru : Ses vêtements ?

Umi : Tu crois qu'il tienne réellement à ses vêtements ?

Fuu tendit alors une boucle d'oreilles à Ascot. _Je crois que ça fera l'affaire. Essayons avec_.

Ascot : Bien.

Concentrant sa magie sur l'objet et prononçant des paroles incantatoires, Ascot fit jaillir des étincelles de la boucle.

Ascot : Voilà qui est fait. Je ne peux rien faire de plus. J'ai utilisé une magie plus forte que pour Ferio, mais elle tiendra moins longtemps. La boucle brillera lorsqu'elle sentira son propriétaire tout proche. Mais je ne peux pas garantir l'endroit précis. Encore, si ça marche.

Fuu : Je vais essayer. Merci pour tout Ascot. Je vais le chercher.

Hikaru : Nous venons avec toi.

Fuu : Je te remercie Hikaru chan, mais ce n'est pas la peine. Je vous ai assez causé de soucis comme ça.

Hikaru : Mais Fuu chan…

Lantys : Est-ce bien prudent d'y aller seule ? Tu pourrais ne pas le retrouver.

Fuu : Je sais, et c'est pourquoi je vous demande de ne pas m'attendre. Je ne reviendrais pas tant que je ne lui aurais pas parlé. Désolée de me montrer aussi égoïste.

C'était la première fois en effet que Fuu se montrait aussi têtue. Pour elle, cela représentait de l'égoïsme, mais aux yeux des autres qui se tenaient autour d'elle, c'était plutôt de la détermination qu'ils admiraient chez elle. Ils obtempèrent alors. Ils firent amener une créature volante que Fuu monta.

Hikaru : Sois prudente Fuu chan.

Lantys : Le monde est en paix, maisreste tout de même prudente.

Ascot : La magie ne tiendra que 24 heures. J'espère que cela sera suffisant.

Fuu : Je vous remercie pour tout. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je serai prudente.

Umi : Tiens, quelques provisions pour le cas où. Et n'oublie pas que tu es venue ici pour tout lui dire… Alors fais-le !

Fuu : Umi chan… Je le ferais. Merci ! Au revoir !

Fuu s'envola, à la recherche de Ferio. Elle n'avait pas la moindreidée de l'endroit où il était. Il connaissait presque tout Cephiro, donc autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Elle commença par les alentours du palais. Rien. Elle continua vers les montagnes volantes. Rien. Elle survola les lacs et les océans. Rien. Elle espéra le trouver à la falaise que seuls eux connaissaient. Rien. Ni les vallées, ni les déserts, ni les forêts ne faisaient briller la boucle.

Malgré le peu de pauses qu'elle fit et même en n'ayant pratiquement pas dormi, les recherches demeurèrent vaines, et une journée avait pratiquement passé. Mais Fuu ne se préoccupait guère du temps. Tout ce qui lui importait était de le retrouver, avec ou sans le sort d'Ascot.

Elle devait s'excuser. Quelle que soit la façon dont il l'accueillerait, elle devait s'excuser. Elle ne sait pas s'il allait lui pardonner, s'il accepterait ses excuses pour son comportement, mais elle devait le faire.

_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_

Tandis que Umi et Ascot cueillaient des fruits avec les créatures de ce dernier, Hikaru était en compagnie d'Eagle, qui s'était réveillé de sa léthargie depuis un an déjà. Voyant Hikaru soucieuse, Eagle l'interrogea.

Eagle : Des problèmes ?

Hikaru : Non, pas du tout.

Eagle : Tu ne peux pas me tromper avec une telle expression sur le visage. C'est ton amie Fuu qui te préoccupe, n'est-ce pas ? Lantys m'a tout raconté.

Hikaru : … Umi chan a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter. Mais comment ne pas l'être ? Elle est partie seule, et nous ne sommes pas certains qu'elle le trouve. Elle avait l'air tellement malheureuse. J'espère que tout ira bien. Cela fait déjà plus d'une journée que Fuu est partie. La magie d'Ascot ne marche plus maintenant. Comment va-t-elle faire si elle n'a pas encore retrouvé Ferio ? Et pourquoi tenait-elle tant à le chercher seule ? Nous aurions plus de chances de le retrouver si nous avions été plusieurs.

Eagle : « Cœur qui croit devient force » ne l'oublie pas. Si elle a voulu le chercher seule, c'est qu'elle a ses raisons. Fais confiance en ton amie.

Hikaru : Oui, tu as raison. J'ai eu tort de douter d'elle. Je vais la soutenir moralement !

Eagle : ça fait plaisir de te voir sourire. Et si tu t'occupais plutôt de toi et de Lantys.

Hikaru : De Lantys et de moi ? Pourquoi ?

Un énorme sourire intrigant illumina le visage d'Eagle tandis que Hikaru rougissait de plus belle.

_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_

La détermination de Fuu flanchait de plus en plus. Elle avait pratiquement survolé tout le pays, mais rien n'y fait, aucun signe de lui. Lasse, elle interrompit ses recherches et laissa sa créature se reposer. Adossée contre un arbre, regardant la boucle qui gardait son éclat ordinaire, Fuu sentait l'espoir l'abandonner et les larmes lui monter.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit une voix à l'intérieur d'elle.

_Voix_ : _Tu ne dois pas encore abandonner, Fuu._

Fuu : Qui êtes-vous ?

_Voix_ : _Peu importe qui je suis. Pourquoi pleures-tu, Fuu ?_

Fuu : J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir faire ce que j'ai à faire.

_Voix_ : _Alors pourquoi songes-tu à déjà tout abandonner ?_

Fuu : Parce que je doute de moi. J'ai aussi peur de ce qui s'en suivra.

_Voix_ : _Si tu ne fais rien, est-ce que tout s'arrangera ? _

Fuu : …non. Pas du tout.

_Voix_ : _Quelles que soient les conséquences, il faut prendre ses responsabilités. Alors fais ce que tu as à faire. Pour ne pas avoir de regrets. _

Fuu : Vous avez raison. Je dois réparer mes erreurs. Et je dois en assumer les conséquences. Mais si jamais il ne voulait pas m'écouter… ? Mais d'abord, comment le retrouver ? La magie d'Ascot s'est estompée depuis un moment, et Cephiro est tellement grand…

_Voix_ : _Ecoute ton cœur. C'est lui qui te mènera vers ce que tu cherches. _

Fuu : Ecouter mon cœur ?

Fuu ferma les yeux. _Nous avons surmonté de nombreuses épreuves avec Umi et Hikaru pour sauver Cephiro. Maintenant, je dois faire face seule à mes propres soucis._ _Je ne peux pas abandonner aussi vite. Ce serait injuste envers ceux qui croient en moi. Ce serait injuste envers Ferio. Ferio..._

Soudain, la boucle se mit à briller fortement pour perdre d'un coup son rayonnement. Une étrange sensation envahit Fuu, et sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, elle sut où se trouvait Ferio. Elle en était sûre. Réveillant la créature volante, elle lui demanda de l'emmener à la Forêt du Silence. Ils l'avaient survolé, mais dans son inquiétude, Fuu avait omis que la magie n'avait aucun effet en ce lieu. Avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur, elle renvoya l'oiseau issu de la magie de ce monde, puis se mit en route.

Il faisait sombre. Le rayonnement de ce qui ressemblait à la lune sur Terre créait des ombres mouvantes. Bien qu'il n'y avait plus de créatures malfaisantes vu que Cephira vivait en paix, Fuu se sentait mal à l'aise dans cette forêt enchantée. Mais était-ce de la forêt dont elle avait peur ou de la proche présence de Ferio ? Elle ne pouvait pas y répondre.

La boucle ne brillait pas, mais inconsciemment, ses pas la guidaient, comme si une puissance mystérieuse la poussait vers la bonne direction. Elle suivit cette sensation et son instinct. Plus elle avançait, plus son cœur battait rapidement. Le chemin déboula sur une sorte de clairière.

Assis, Ferio avait les yeux rivés vers le ciel. Mais ni la lune, ni les étoiles ne s'y reflétaient. Perdu dans ses pensées, Ferio n'avait pas senti la présence de Fuu, qui s'était arrêtée net. Les ombres des arbres la cachaient toujours, tandis qu'elle contemplait Ferio. Sous la clarté de la nuit étoilée, il semblait sorti tout droit d'un rêve. Elle qui avait tant souhaité le voir, malgré les sentiments contradictoires qui la tenaillaient, ses attentes furent récompensées mais elle ne savait que faire. Elle craignait que ce ne fût réellement un rêve et que tout disparaisse au moindre mouvement de sa part. Ce n'est que lorsque Ferio baissa la tête que Fuu sortit de sa cachette et se risqua.

Fuu : Prince Ferio…

Si Ferio parut surpris, rien ne laissait présager ses émotions sur son visage. Lui qui n'avait cessé de penser à Fuu depuis qu'il l'avait laissé sur la falaise… Non. Lui qui n'avait cessé de penser à elle depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré la première fois, ici même dans cette forêt, il n'aurait jamais imaginé un seul instant qu'elle aurait pu être là, devant lui à ce moment précis. Il pensait qu'elle était rentrée dans son monde, et même si elle l'avait attendu, elle serait restée au château. Est-ce le hasard qui l'avait mené là ou bien l'avait-elle cherché ? Pourtant, il n'avait rien dit au sujet de sa destination. Il était parti sur un coup de tête, contrarié, mais incroyablement désemparé et malheureux. Il avait seulement voulu la soutenir, comprendre son désarroi, mais elle l'avait rejeté. De plus, il lui avait révélé ses sentiments. Fuu avait gardé le silence et n'y avai jamais répondu. _Se pourrait-il qu'il s'agisse d'un amour à sens unique ?_ Au lieu de le calmer comme il avait pensé, sa petite escapade l'avait au contraire davantage contrarié. Il s'était maintenant persuadé que Fuu ne l'aimait pas. Pour qu'elle ne veuille pas qu'elle le touche, c'est qu'elle ne l'aime pas comme il le voudrait, ou pire encore, son cœur appartient déjà quelqu'un d'autre. Rien que de penser cela, il avait mal. Mais comment penser autrement ?

C'est dans cet esprit que, malgré lui, Ferio s'adressa à Fuu de façon très froide, lui jetant un bref coup d'œil, avant de regarder ailleurs.

Ferio : Fuu ? Que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que tu étais retournée dans ton monde avec tes amies.

Fuu ne s'était pas attendue à des retrouvailles chaleureuses. Mais le ton glacial qu'il lui avait employé la blessa profondément. Pas parce qu'il lui faisait du mal ainsi, mais parce que c'était elle qui l'avait blessé. Elle se rendait compte à quel point elle l'avait fait souffrir, et s'en voulait réellement.

Fuu : C'est ce que nous avons fait. Mais nous sommes revenues.

Silence.

Ferio : Si c'était uniquement pour me dire cela, tu aurais pu rester au château. C'est bien plus accueillant que cette sombre forêt, surtout en pleine nuit.

Fuu : Je ne pouvais pas vous attendre là-bas, ne sachant quand est-ce que vous rentreriez.

Ferio : Je serais revenu un jour ou l'autre.

Un silence pesant se réinstalla de nouveau entre eux.

Ferio : Tu ferais mieux de rentrer au château. Il fait frais la nuit ici, je n'ai rien pas de couverture ni de nourriture à t'offrir, et j'aimerais surtout rester seul. Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerais.

Fuu : Vous voulez que je parte ? Bien, je partirais. Mais avant, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. … Prince Ferio, je voudrais m'excuser pour mon attitude de l'autre jour. Je ne voulais pas vous me comporter de la sorte et je le regrette sincèrement. Bien sûr, rien ne vous oblige à accepter mes excuses. Ce ne sont que des mots de toute façon. Alors que vous tentiez de me soutenir, je me suis montrée égoïste et vous ai repoussé. Je comprends très bien que vous m'en vouliez. Ce que je vous ai fait est impardonnable, vous qui m'avez toujours protégé. Je ne suis pas digne de rester auprès de vous…

Ferio ne bougeait toujours pas. Il écoutait sans mot dire, sans un seul regard pour elle. Elle continua.

Fuu : Je n'ai fait que penser à moi depuis tout ce temps. Je n'ai pas tenu compte de vos sentiments, et je ne peux me pardonner… C'est pourquoi j'aimerais vous rendre ceci. Il ne bouge toujours pas Je le pose au pied de cet arbre. A présent, je m'en vais.

Ferio : Attends une minute. Tu es sûre que tu n'as rien d'autre à dire ? Sans explications, des excuses ne valent rien. Puisque nous en sommes là, autant aller jusqu'au bout.

Fuu : Il m'est déjà difficile de parler de cela. Votre indifférence me rend la tâche encore plus compliquée, et c'est insupportable…

Fuu détourna les talons. Face à l'attitude du jeune prince qui l'avait prise au dépourvu, les résolutions de Fuu s'envolèrent. Tant pis si elle rompait ses promesses sous-entendues envers Umi et la voix. Elle n'était pas capable de supporter davantage l'indifférence que lui témoignait Ferio. Elle qui pensait pouvoir assumer les conséquences de ses erreurs, elle s'était lourdement trompée et manquait cruellement d'expériences. Elle savait que la fuite n'était pas la solution, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

C'est alors que Ferio en décida autrement. Se levant d'un coup, il la rattrapa en quelques enjambées et l'attira vers lui en lui saisissant le poignet et la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Malgré les vaines tentatives de Fuu, tremblante et en larmes, pour se tirer de son emprise, Ferio s'emporta.

Ferio : Et tu crois que cette situation m'est aussi agréable ? Tu crois que t'ignorer ou me montrer indifférent à ton égard ne m'est pas aussi pénible qu'être rejeté à chaque fois ? Combien de temps cette situation va-t-elle durer ? Combien de temps vais-je devoir supporter tout ça ?

Tout à coup, Ferio la lâcha. Comme s'il venait de réaliser sa colère, devant l'air apeuré de celle qu'il aimait, il se sentit honteux et désemparé. Il disait l'aimer, mais lui aussi la faisait souffrir.

Ferio : Va-t-en. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis et je crains de ne pouvoir me maîtriser davantage. Tu ferais mieux de t'en aller, Fuu.

Fuu avait peur. C'était la première fois que Ferio se comportait de la sorte.

Elle faillit partir, mais se retint. Non, elle n'en avait pas le droit. _Ne pas avoir de regrets_. _Ecouter son cœur_. « _Je dois lui dire_ »

Ferio tenta de se calmer, en vain. Il aurait voulu la rattraper, mais sa conscience lui dit qu'il ne fallait pas. Dès qu'il approchait Fuu, ses mains voulaient sentir sa présence. Pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, savoir qu'elle était là, c'est tout ce qu'il aurait voulu. Mais la peur qu'il avait lue dans ses yeux ne quittait pas son esprit. « _Je ne suis qu'un rustre ! Je n'ai fait que l'apeurer ! Je ne suis qu'un idiot _»

C'est alors que des bras entourèrent sa taille. Quelqu'un s'était collé contre son dos. C'était Fuu. Elle était revenue. Pouvait-elle entendre les battements de son cœur affolé ?

Fuu : Prince Ferio, je vous dois la vérité… Ferio, la raison pour laquelle je vous évitais est que j'ai peur de vous. En fait, ce n'est pas exactement la vérité. J'ai peur de ce que je ressens quand je vous regarde, quand je suis à vos cotés ou quand je pense à vous. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive, et c'est de là que provient cette peur. C'est quelque chose que je ne parviens pas à maîtriser en dépit de tous mes efforts. Et ce, davantage depuis que… (silence)… depuis que vous m'avez dit que vous m'aimiez. Je n'ai pas su réagir sur le moment. Des émotions contradictoires s'étaient mélangées en moi, et même en cet instant présent, j'ai peur, sans que j'y puisse rien, sans vraiment comprendre. Il n'y a que vous qui me fassiez cet effet, et malgré cela, je suis heureuse quand je suis près de vous, triste quand je suis loin de vous. J'ai mal agi envers vous, et peut-être est-il trop tard et que vos sentiments pour moi ont changé. Mais je ne veux pas avoir de regrets, et quoi que vous disiez, même si vous venez en me détester, à m'interdire de venir sur Cephiro, quoi qu'il arrive, je voudrais seulement que vous sachiez que… si tous ces sentiments complexes qui sont en moi font partie de l'amour, c'est alors que je vous aime réellement, et ce, depuis fort longtemps. Je suis désolée de vous importuner encore une fois, mais, permettez-moi de vous tenir ainsi encore quelques instants.

Elle se tut et ne bougea pas. Elle se sentait soulagée de lui avoir révélé son amour. Il était plus facile d'exprimer tout haut ce que l'on ressent plutôt que d'y réfléchir. Elle se sentait bien, collée à lui contre son dos. Elle ne pensait pas que cette sensation pouvait être aussi agréable. Si agréable qu'elle sentit les ténèbres la submerger et elle se serait effondrée inconsciente à terre si Ferio n'avait pas eu de réflexes rapides pour la rattraper.

_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, allongée sur l'herbe, la première chose qu'elle vit fut le ciel parsemé d'étoiles. Une lueur l'éblouit brièvement à sa gauche ; c'était un feu qui crépitait et qui lui apportait de la chaleur. C'était si agréable. Elle referma les yeux pour apprécier la tranquillité de ce lieu en cet instant.

Ferio : Fuu…

Ce n'est que lorsque qu'elle entendit cette voix qu'elle se souvint des événements passés. Elle avait dit à Ferio qu'elle l'aimait, et ensuite, elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il s'est passé. Ces derniers jours sans sommeil avaient eu raison d'elle à un moment crucial. Elle se sentait maintenant honteuse et ne voulut pas rouvrir les yeux.

Ferio prononça son prénom une nouvelle fois. Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de la réveillée qui faisait sembler de ne rien entendre, il alla chercher de l'eau. Quand il revient quelques secondes plus tard, il y fit tremper un mouchoir et le mit sur le front de Fuu. Il jeta ensuite quelques branches dans le feu, le ranimant un peu plus.

Toujours les yeux clos, Fuu ne savait pas quoi faire. Ferio n'avait rien dit. Elle ne savait pas s'il l'aimait encore. Elle craignait de connaître sa réaction. Et s'il lui disait de s'en aller ? Elle lui avait fait tant de mal qu'elle n'envisageait que cela. Mais comme elle l'avait dit elle-même, quoi qu'il arrive, elle en assumerait les conséquences. Tout est arrivé de sa faute. Tant pis pour elle. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et fit mine de se réveiller et tenta de se lever. Mais c'est à peine si elle put se mettre assise.

Ferio : Tu devrais encore te reposer. Tu es restée inconsciente depuis hier soir.

Fuu : Hier soir ? Cela fait un jour entier que je dors ? J'ai l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes.

Ferio : Tu as faim ? Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Mais bien qu'il ait dit cela, il ne fit aucun geste pour partir. Il était à coté de Fuu et ne voulait pas la quitter du regard. Celle-ci se demandait ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne disait rien. Il ne bougeait pas. Gênée par ce regard posé sur elle, Fuu se mit à parler pour rien dire. Elle parlait du ciel et des étoiles, de Cephiro, tout pour meubler ce lourd silence pesant pour elle. Lui, ne réagit toujours pas. Elle se demandait s'il l'avait écouté la veille. Désappointée quelque part, elle se leva tant bien que mal et dit finalement d'un air sérieux.

Fuu : Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangée pendant votre séjour dans cette forêt. Je vais m'en aller à présent. J'ai fait ce que mon cœur m'a dit de faire et je n'ai donc plus rien à faire ici. Je vous remercie de vous être occupé de moi pendant mon sommeil et pendant tout ce temps. Je ferais en sorte de ne plus vous importuner. Au revoir.

Ferio : FUU !

Comme s'il se réveillait d'une hypnose, Ferio avait crié son nom. Il la prit alors dans ses bras et la tint si fort qu'elle crut que ses membres allaient craquer et le souffle lui manquer. Mais la brève douleur n'était rien en comparaison des sanglots qu'elle entendait. « _Ferio…il pleure ?_ »

Ferio : Fuu…J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller. Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois, tu n'ouvrais pas les yeux. Attendre ton réveil a été plus que je ne pouvais en supporter. Ne me refais jamais une chose pareille. J'ai eu si peur de te perdre…

Ferio ne put en dire davantage. Submergé par ses émotions longuement contenues, il se laissa aller et les larmes coulèrent à flots. Bouleversée par la détresse et l'inquiétude de celui qu'elle aimait, elle ne put elle non plus retenir ses larmes et le prit dans ses bras.

Quand ils se calmèrent peu à peu, Ferio se rendit compte de sa position et se sentit honteux de sa faiblesse. Il n'avait pas pleuré ainsi depuis la mort de sa sœur Emeraude. Pourtant, il se sentait un peu mieux et soulagé. Mais il restait encore quelques détails à éclaircir.

Fuu, qui était encore dans les bras de Ferio, se sentit encore plus gênée. Elle lui demanda de la lâcher, mais il refusa radicalement.

Ferio : Pas tant que tu n'auras pas répété ce que tu as dit hier soir avant de t'évanouir. Ensuite, je te lâcherais.

Bien qu'il la taquinait à présent, Ferio était très sérieux. Mais Fuu répondit d'une manière qui le troubla.

Fuu : Dans ce cas, je ne dirais rien.

Ferio : Je ne te lâcherais pas alors.

Fuu : ça me convient parfaitement.

Ferio : Tu es sûre ? Je ne te lâcherais vraiment pas.

Fuu : Comme vous voudrez.

Ferio : Tu comprends alors que personne ne pourra te prendre.

Fuu : Parce que quelqu'un voudrait m'enlever ?

Ferio : Tu comprends alors qu'aucun autre homme ne pourra t'éloigner de moi ?

Fuu : Parce qu'un homme voudrait m'éloigner de vous ? Qui donc ?

Ferio : Il n'y a pas d'homme qui t'intéresse dans ton monde ?

Fuu : Il devrait y en avoir un en particulier ?

Ferio : Je ne sais pas, je me posais juste la question.

Fuu : …

Ferio : Fuu, cesse de me renvoyer les questions. Je t'ai longtemps attendu. Tu ne venais pas. Lorsque tu es arrivée, tu t'es aussitôt éloignée de moi. Comment comprendre ce qui te tourmentait alors que tu refusais que je m'approche…

Fuu : Je suis désolée…

Ferio : Cesse de t'excuser tout le temps. Ça m'embarrasse.

Fuu : Alors que dois-je faire pour ne plus vous embarrasser ?

Ferio : mmmhhh ? eh bien, d'une part, arrête de me vouvoyer et appelle moi Ferio, tout simplement. Et d'autre part, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu…

Fuu : Chuuut, n'en dites pas… n'en dis pas plus Ferio. Excuse-moi pour tout ce que j'ai pu te faire subir. J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour. Je ne sais pas quand ce jour arrivera, mais tout ce que je sais, et ce dont je sois sûre et certaine, c'est que mon cœur n'appartient qu'à une seule personne et c'est toi. Tu es la première personne que j'ai jamais aimé, et rien n'y changera. … Je t'aime Ferio.

Ferio lui sourit. La veille, il avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Fuu partagerait les mêmes sentiments que lui ? Il avait été si heureux, mais le bonheur s'était vite estompé en frayeur lorsqu'elle s'était évanouie. Il s'était alors imaginé une vie sans elle, sans son amour, et ça, il n'aurait pas pu le supporter. A présent, elle lui avait dit ce qu'il avait toujours voulu entendre, et cela, depuis trois ans, depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans cette forêt même.

Doucement, il lâcha son emprise pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Il approcha alors lentement son visage vers le sien, appréhendant un éventuel arrêt de sa part. Mais elle le laissa faire, et il l'embrassa. Avec ce baiser, tous les doutes et les craintes se font envolés. Bien que vivant dans deux mondes différents, ils surmonteraient ensemble les épreuves pour être heureux. Rougissants, ils s'écartèrent après un long moment l'un de l'autre.

Ferio : Je voudrais avant qu'on ne reparte, te donner ceci. Je t'en prie, ne me la rends plus jamais.

C'était la boucle d'oreilles qu'il lui avait offerte à deux reprises et qu'elle avait déposée près de l'arbre la veille. Il le lui enfila à son doigt, comme pendant les fiançailles, preuve de leur amour renaissant et avoué.

Fuu : Je la garderais toujours sur moi.

Main dans la main, ils se mirent en route vers le château.

_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_

La fête battait son plein dans le palais. Les couleurs et les cultures se mélangeaient dans cette foule bruyante. Bruyante ? Quoi de plus normal en voyant les invités danser au rythme de la musique battante et mener par les sœurs Tarta et Tatra. Même ceux de Farlène et d'Orthozam participaient activement à la fête (d'ailleurs, Zazou profitait bien de l'alcool spécial de Cephiro). Tout le monde s'amusait, la fête qui n'était pas encore prête d'être finie était vraiment réussie.

C'est alors que la musique rythmée fit place à une musique plus calme et romantique. Elle marquait l'arrivée du couple vedette de la journée. Lafargue, vêtu d'un somptueux costume blanc et bleu ciel, accompagné de Cardina, enveloppée par une magnifique robe rose pastel d'où virevoltaient de nombreuses bandelettes blanches, prirent place au milieu de la foule qui s'était tu à leur apparition. Clef vint à leur rencontre, et solennellement prononça des paroles que Fuu, Hikaru et Umi ne comprendraient pas si Lantys n'était pas là pour les traduire. Tout ce qu'elles comprirent, c'est que Lafargue et Cardina s'échangeaient des serments pour rester ensemble pour le restant de leur vie. Les mariages se célébraient différemment selon les pays d'origine, mais celui-ci fut le premier qui résultait du mixage entre toutes ces cultures. C'est pourquoi, lorsque la mariée Cardina lança son bouquet de fleurs, beaucoup s'en étonnèrent et ne comprirent pas la signification de ce geste.

- C'est une coutume du monde de la Terre ! Celle qui attrapera le bouquet sera la prochaine à se marier.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de voir le bouquet survoler comme un papillon par-dessus toutes ces filles qui s'étaient ruées dessus, et le voir se nicher dans les bras d'une Fuu perplexe. C'était comme si le bouquet cherchait son prochain destinataire. Fuu regarda les fleurs, puis se tourna vers Ferio, qui lui souriait. Elle lui rendit un sourire timide mais leurs regards étaient pleins de sincérité et de tendresse. Ils ne purent ainsi donc pas voir la bague de Fuu briller à son doigt.

_« Fuu, Ferio, Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur. »_

* * *


End file.
